


The Prankster

by Radiant_Shooketh



Series: Monarchs of the Nightmare Realm [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Don't ever prank the Nightmare King lmao, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pranks, risky business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_Shooketh/pseuds/Radiant_Shooketh
Summary: After some convincing from the Grimmkin Novices, Scarlet joins them in pranking the troupe members. You can try to guess what happens from there.XD
Relationships: Scarlet & Grimm, Scarlet & The Grimmkins
Series: Monarchs of the Nightmare Realm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596868
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Prankster

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after looking at these two posts:
> 
> 1\. https://scarletspecter.tumblr.com/post/175560862895/do-the-grimmkin-do-pranks-to-the-troupe-members  
> 2\. https://shooketh-requiem.tumblr.com/post/190242473654/so-what-does-everyone-do-while-waiting-to-be
> 
> Y'all should go and follow Specter of the Scarlet Flame:   
> https://scarletspecter.tumblr.com/

“Hey, Dad! Let’s hang out together. I want to practice my flame abilities more. Can we? Please?”   
  
“Hmm? Oh, Scarlet. I’m sorry, but I’m a little busy right now.”

“Can’t this stuff wait a bit?” 

“Mmm, not really.” 

“Dad, come on.”

“Look, I promise that when I’m done with all my work, I’ll spend some time with you. In the meantime…” Grimm snapped his fingers and summoned a small group of Grimmkin Novices and ushered them absentmindedly at her. “You keep Scarlet occupied and entertained while I work. And when I’m done, I’ll keep her company. Off you go.” 

They bowed their heads and lead Scarlet away from Grimm’s room and into her own room. “Are you guys serious? I can’t spend some time with my own father? Come on.” 

“Princess, your father has a few important things to take care off,” one of the Grimmkins told her. “Once he is finished with them, then he’ll spend some time with you. So in the meantime, please be patient.”    
  
“We’re fun to hang out with!” Another Grimmkin chirped. “You won’t want to sit in the same room as him while he’s doing work, trust us on that. Not only does it get super boring and awkward, but the silence is also just… Unsettling.” 

Scarlet giggled. “Really, now.” 

“Yup.” The face of yet another Grimmkin suddenly lit up like a bulb. It started quivering with excitement. “Oh, I know. Want to play a game, in the meantime? It’ll keep you busy.” 

“Sure,” she said. A game sounded fun. “What kind of game?”

The Grimmkin who suggested it floated towards her. “Weell, not a game per say… More like, pulling pranks on others...”

“Pranks?” Scarlet thought about it, and she hesitated. “Isn’t that not a good idea?” 

“Well, not if we don’t get caught. We’ll be extra careful.” 

“Hmm. Okay, why not. Sounds kind of funny, actually.” Scarlet said with a smile.    
  


The group of Grimmkins cheered. One of them took her by the hand and lead her off so that they can start their array of pranks on the troupe. Their first destination was downstairs, by the entrance of the palace. They found Brumm in his usual spot, playing his accordion. Scarlet saw one of the Grimmkins whisper to another and that one went teleporting somewhere.

“Where are they going?” She asked. 

“To get some superglue.”   
  
“Superglue?”    
  


The Grimmkin nodded. 

“So, how are we pranking him?” 

“One of the Grimmkins went off to fetch some superglue so that we can superglue Brumm’s accordion to the bench,” it said. 

Scarlet gasped. “That’s so mean! Why would you do that?”

“It’s just a harmless prank, I’m sure he won’t mind. Besides, it’s a good way to keep people on their toes,” they further explained. Scarlet thought about that for a second. She supposed did that make sense. But then again, she thought of the plan again and realized the logic wasn’t exactly there.

“Okay…” But she was still pretty hesitant about this. 

The Grimmkin giggled. “Great! Let’s get started, then!”

The Grimmkin who went off to fetch the glue returned a few minutes. They all discussed that one of them go and distract Brumm and lead him away from his bench while the rest of them glued his beloved instrument on said bench. Their plan was formulated and Scarlet watched as everything played out. One of the Grimmkins teleported and alerted Brumm of a disturbance somewhere. 

“Shouldn’t you tell tell King Grimm about this, not me?” Brumm asked the Grimmkin.

“I did, but he said to talk to you about it.”   
  
“Mrmm, alright.” 

Brumm walked away from his spot as the Grimmkin lead him away while 3 other Grimmkins went over to the bench, one with a bottle of glue in their hands. They got to work right away, the trio of them giggling and shushing each other as they carefully glued the bench and stuck the accordion on it. They giggled some more and urged the others to hurry up. After that, they teleported back to where Scarlet was hiding. 

“What now?” She demanded.

“Now, Princess? We wait for the magic to happen. Let’s see his reaction.” 

A few minutes later, Brumm returned to his spot. He went over to the bench and picked up his accordion. Or at least he tried to. 

“Mrmm…? Why can’t I pick up my accordion?” 

The Grimmkins burst into soft laughter as they watched Brumm struggle to pull the instrument off of the bench. Even Scarlet admitted that his reaction was pretty hilarious, even though she felt somewhat terrible for his ordeal. Sadly, she found herself giggling at poor Brumm’s situation.

And out of this, her own reaction sparked. She felt her enthusiasm grow. “So, who’s next?” 

The Grimmkins clapped and cheered softly. They have successfully convinced their princess to do more pranks with them. 

“Let’s go misplace some of Divine’s clothes!” Someone suggested. There was a soft murmur of agreement before heading towards Divine’s quarters. Making sure she wasn’t there, the Grimmkins and Scarlet looked through her wardrobe before finding some of her nicest clothes and Scarlet watched as the Grimmkins scattered them in various places throughout the castle. At one point, they were eavesdropping on Divine’s conversations with Grimm and Brumm.

“Have any of you seen some of my dresses?” 

Brumm shook his head. “Mrmm, I would assume they would be in your wardrobe.” 

“But that's the thing! Some of them are missing.”

“Mrmm… Someone glued my accordion to the workbench and I can’t get it off. This is very troubling indeed. Earlier, one of the Grimmkin Novices had reported something happening in the castle but when I went there, they were gone and I didn’t see any disturbances… Maybe they were mistaken? They said they did consult with you beforehand about said disturbance before coming to me about it.”

“How peculiar… No one told me about any disturbances whatsoever.” Grimm had said. Scarlet and the gang hoped he wasn’t onto them. But it kinda looked like he was.

Teleporting constantly to avoid Grimm who occasionally strolls about the halls of the castle, Scarlet and the Grimmkins went on to proceed with more pranks. Next, they managed to mix up the masks of the Grimmsteed twins and listened to their bickering from a distance when they tried to put their masks back on later.

“Hey, did you switch my mask earlier?”   
  
“No, did you?”   
  
“No, I didn’t.”   
  
“Liar!”   
  
“No, you!”   
  
“Why would you do that?!”   
  
“I DID NOT!”

And Grimm teleported to the chaos to deal with the twins, who explained that someone had switched their masks. 

“Just calm down,” he instructed and very easily switched them back. “This is strange. Brumm and Divine had reported similar incidents earlier. This is very bizarre…”

Scarlet giggled, attempting to stifle her laughs. “He’s onto us.”

“Yeah, come on. Let’s get outta here.” 

They all teleported back to Scarlet’s room. 

It wasn’t even a second after returning when Scarlet suggested something quite surprising to the group. “I think we should prank my dad.”

Everyone looked to Scarlet, looking at her in pure bewilderment at her bold suggestion. 

“We prank the other troupe members for fun, but pranking the Nightmare King… It seems very unwise to do so, don’t you think, Princess?” One of them warned. All the Grimmkins appeared very nervous. 

“Not if we don’t get caught,” she said mischievously. And in their mischievous nature, the Grimmkin Novices were instantly convinced to pull one prank on their king. This was their first prank on their king, so this was terribly risky but they had faith in their princess. With enough caution, they should be safe and they’ll never get caught. 

For this prank (and again, terribly risky), Scarlet suggested dumping a bucket of water on a poor unsuspecting Grimm while he took one of his naps. The Grimmkins were quite shocked by the suggestion. Incredibly bold and almost evil…! Their poor king. So while they found Grimm fast asleep on one of the couches in his giant room, Scarlet and 3 Grimmkins hovered above Grimm’s head, a bucket of water ready. 

“Shhh, come on! Do it!” One whispered. The others snickered, and Scarlet was trying not to die of laughter. They all had to be quiet but with the Grimmkins here, it was proving rather difficult keeping it together. 

“Okay, on the count of three. One… Two… Three…!” She said.

The 4 of them simultaneously tipped the bucket and it splashed directly on the king’s head and made a mess everywhere else.

“Holy!-” one of the Grimmkins started. 

“Run away!” Scarlet said and all of them teleported back to Scarlet’s room just in time to hear Grimm’s signature piercing screech. They all burst into uproaring laughter. Within a few seconds, there was a large puff of smoke and the Nightmare King himself appeared in her room, all scarlet red and majestic.    
  


“IT WAS YOU!” He shouted, pointing at Scarlet. 

Scarlet snickered at her father’s state. His body was drenched in water, and it was dripping everywhere onto the carpet. He wasn’t looking very majestic and intimidating this time, though. She cheekily waved at him. “Um, greetings Father.” 

“Not another word from you!” He commanded with a surprisingly angry voice. Grimm was hardly angry with his daughter, but today was a little too much. Scarlet flinched at his tone. He angrily flipped his cloak and death glared the Grimmkins. “And the lot of you! You all better get out of the room this very instant, or I’ll smite you!” 

The Grimmkins squeaked in terror and fled the room. 

Scarlet stood up instantly. “It wasn’t entirely their fault, Dad. I planned the prank on you... “

“And for that very reason I am disappointed in you, Scarlet. What business do you have with the Grimmkins, performing childish pranks on me? And I’d want to guess that it was you and the Grimmkins pranking everyone else too, am I not correct?” 

“Okay for pranks in general, it was entirely their idea. Hey, you said you wanted them to keep me entertained, did you not?” 

It was rather bad talking bad to Grimm because his red eyes flashed dangerously. Scarlet felt the room getting warmer by the second. That wasn’t a good sign. “Are you implying that I am to blame for this?!” 

“What?! No! Where did you get that assumption from?” She yelled. 

“Until I know exactly what punishment to bestow upon you, you are grounded, young lady! That means no practicing your flame abilities, or any other tricks.” 

“What?! That’s not fair!”

“Do you think it was fair pranking everyone?” 

“...”

Grimm turned away. “I thought so.” 

In a puff of smoke, he was gone before he could set her room on fire from his anger. Scarlet pouted to herself, sitting down on her bed cross-legged. But she was still rather shocked to hear her dad yell at her. He was never one to anger easily. First time for everything, she supposed. 

“Little Scarlet was the one behind the prank on you? How bold of her!” Divine had said, trying very hard not to giggle.    
  
“It wasn’t very funny, Divine.” 

“I’m sorry, Grimm. But it is rather funny picturing her dumping a bucket of water on your head. My, the prankster she has become!” 

“The Grimmkin Novices are rather bad influences on her, I suppose.” 

“At least she wasn’t the ringleader of the pranks on everyone else,” Brumm added. He had finally somehow managed to pull free his accordion, from the help of Grimm. “Mrmm, but she did not stop these pranks from happening.” Divine managed to retrieve all her missing clothing, though it took some time.

“That is rather upsetting,” Grimm added.

“Oh, don't be so hard on her, Grimm. She’s still so young. Most children are filled to the brim with mischief and filled with energy. Go a little easy on her, will you? I’m sure she didn’t mean for this to happen. Or rather, she didn’t know any better how things would have escalated.” 

“...Perhaps,” he admitted. 

“You should go talk to her,” Divine said. 

And that’s what Grimm did. After calming down, he went up to her room and the two talked and reconciled. They spent the rest of the time practicing some fire magic, and Grimm went to get his violin and play some of his favourite songs to Scarlet. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and they eventually fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Journal entry for the Grimmkin Novices:
> 
> "Young and playful member of the Grimm Troupe."
> 
> Yeah, also an inspiration for writing this lol


End file.
